The invention relates to a sliding base for at least one person for sliding on frozen surfaces, such as snow and ice slopes.
Various constructions of sliding bases are known for sliding on snow and ice slopes. In a first sled type, sled frame supports are constructed as fixed supports made from various materials, e.g. wood, metal or plastics. Runners are either non-detachably connected to the supports or are pivotable relative to the supports, so that steering is possible during travel.
In a second sled type, essentially dimensionally stable, there are used tub-like frames which are generally made from plastic material which is processed into a dimensionally stable structure.
Both groups of sleds have the disadvantage that their manufacture is time-consuming and costly and requires expensive molds for the manufacture thereof. In addition, such sleds, particularly those of the first type, require a relatively large amount of space, so that their transportation is made more difficult.
Yet another type is known in which the support structure comprises essentially cushions. To prevent sliding sideways on starting, such cushions have runner-like structures on the bottom. The person generally sits on the cushion or lies on his stomach and by holding on to a hand grip connected to the cushion can to a certain extent steer the sliding cushion. This construction is relatively inexpensive, but requires a relatively large amount of space during transportation.
It would be desirable to so construct a sliding base of the above-indicated type so that it makes possible to satisfactorily travel on snow and ice slopes, while taking up little space during transportation.